


Soldiers

by Darkwolves602



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set En-route to Illos Ashley Williams visits her Commander in her cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers

Human Alliance Commander and first human Spectre Jane Shepard cupped her face in her hands, rubbing the tips of her fingers into her temples, a thousand thoughts coursing through her mind. She and her crew had finally discovered Saren’s ultimate objective and where he planned to execute his plan. They’d failed to stop him on Virmire, and Alenko had paid the ultimate price. Now she was going to repay the debt in full.

She heard the door to her quarters open. She didn’t bother to turn to address whoever had come in; she just wanted to be alone at the moment. “Commander?” that voice, it was Alliance Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.

Jane turned her head to face the source of the voice, sure enough there was Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams stood before the doors as they silently slid together, locking the two of them in together. Alone. “You don’t have to call that me that anymore. I’m a criminal. A traitor”

Ash stepped forward. “We had to do this Shepard, there was no other way” Ash stepped closer, sitting on the edge of the desk as she stared into her valiant leaders eyes. She cupped Jane’s cheeks in her hands. “And no matter what you’ll always be the Commander to me” Shepard smiled at the compliment; this was the first time she had heard Ash truly express her feelings. She was always one to bottle her rage and sadness, storing it and channelling it, only to be released in the heat of battle, giving her the edge she needed to keep one step ahead of her enemies.

She looked down to the floor, embarrassed. She raised her head once again, ready to take another shot at getting it out. “I’m not a word person Shepard, my actions convey what I mean better than my words do Shepard”

Jane smiled. “I know Ash”

But she wasn’t finished spilling her guts. “My whole life I’ve had to fight to get what I want, to do that I had to bury a lot of things. This was one of those things. During that whole time, not even once did I feel that I was worth what I was fighting for, what you did for me on Virmire” She stuttered, her drive lost, searching for what she meant to say, instead she found it easier to express her feelings in her actions. Leaning down she sucked Jane’s lips into hers. Shepard was caught off guard, this was the kind of thing that could get you killed in the field. But this was an exception. Jane was whisked up in the flow of the Chiefs tongue as she ran her tongue across Jane’s lips.

The bond was eventually broken as Ashley moved away, her lips once again parting to speak. “You made me feel good enough”

Jane smiled. The thought of losing Ashley on Virmire had shaken her to the core. But when she met Ashley during the attack on Eden Prime, she would have never expected it to end up here. The final battle. With Ashley. In her room. Alone. “Bunk here with me tonight Ash”

Jane spoke with a soft, soothing tone. An evil smirk grew across Ashley’s face. “Bold Words Shepard” Ashley slipped off the table, her stance mocking but firm. “Fraternising with subordinates is severely frowned upon by the regs”

Jane smiled at her comment, rising to her feet, now standing on equal ground with her. “Just get over here”

Shepard leaned in towards Ash, capturing her lips in a surprise attack. But Ash didn’t stay fazed for long; she was ready and returning fire against Shepard, forcing her tongue against the barrier of her blood red lips. Ashley fought fiercely, fighting back against Shepard’s rapid attack strategy, hitting the weak points her defences in quick succession, smashing her stance and pressing into her core while she was still reeling from the blow. But Ashley Williams was a determined soldier, she survived Virmire and she wasn’t about to be out done by anyone, especially in the bedroom.

She began to retaliate against Shepard’s assault, countering her quick blows of her tongue. This caught Jane off guard, certain of her victory this certainly came as a damaging surprise to her strategy. Ashley utilised Shepard’s surprise, forcing her tongue past Shepard’s teeth, over powering her remaining defences. But just as Ash was ready to capture the core of Shepard’s mouth Jane began to fight back, duelling with Ashley for supremacy of each others mouths. But victory was eventually won; Ashley took it upon herself to exploit Shepard’s weaknesses. She hooked her leg against the back of Shepard’s knee, collapsing the joint and forcing Shepard down onto the bed.

Jane hit the mattress hard, bouncing up gleefully as the springs thrust her upwards. Ashley pinned Shepard to the bed, lying between Shepards raised, open legs in a raised missionary position. Her hands were clasped tightly over the fleshy mounds of Shepard’s breasts. Ashley kneaded the soft rises of flesh in her hands, Shepard sighing softly as Ashley played with her taut nipples. Ashley growled with feline desire, successfully pinning her Commander to the bed with a delicate touch.

She slithered backwards, running her feline claws across Shepard’s taut stomach. Shepard tensed her muscles, preparing herself for whatever Chief Williams was concocting in her decisive, military honed mind. She closed her eyes, listening for the soft rustle of her sheets, the heavy breaths of her partner; she formed a 3D mental picture of her surroundings in her mind.

She saw Ashley’s heaving chest, the gentle glide of her fingers as she ran them lightly over Shepard’s thigh. She suddenly felt the unmistakable feel of fabric sliding against her skin as her trousers were removed without her consent, but she allowed it continue simply to discover exactly where this was heading.

Ashley discarded the garment into the far side of the room, sliding underneath the sheets with elegant, lightning speed. She squirmed her way up along the length of Shepard’s delectably athletic body. She savoured in the sweet essence that wafted gracefully from Shepard’s warm, athletic body that squirmed and writhed beneath her in time to Ashley’s delicate caresses. 

Ashley pressed her elegant finger beneath the lip of Shepard’s shirt, letting the palm of her hand slide against Shepard’s now exposed torso, the frictionless surface allowing maximum freedom of movement across the curve of her breasts. Ashley ensured to spend an exceptional amount of time on Shepard's now engorged nipple, sliding her wet tongue against the supple flesh. With her free hands she pushed the shirt higher and higher up and over her head, throwing the material aside without even looking.

Shepard attempted to clasp her hands against the back of Ashley’s head, attempting to force a solider hold of Ashley’s lips against Jane’s flesh. But Ashley was quick; she anticipated the move and slid her head clear of Shepard’s breast, Jane’s hand impacting her now bare flesh. Ashley, now seeing that Shepard posed no threat, slid her thumbs beneath the lip of Shepard’s shirt, pushing the further up her sleek, athletic form. Ashley glided her fingers against the soft, supple flesh.

Ashley suddenly slowed her advance, taking her opportunity to extend her thick tongue against the tip of Shepard’s extended nipple. Jane quivered with the rush of pleasure that coursed through her at Ashley’s delicate touch, Ashley playing a gentle tune and Shepard responded in kind.

Ashley detached her mouth from Shepard’s breast, allowing her gentle hands to replace the warm touch of her mouth. This freedom of movement allowed her to retreat back down the length of Jane’s athletic body, her tongue trailing in her wake. Ashley clamped her fingers over Shepard’s extended nipples.

This caused Shepard to yelp suddenly as her sensitive area was enticed by her harsh touch. Shepard’s recoiling body allowed Ashley enough room to break free of the sheets, standing proudly over her wriggling form. Shepard finally managed to recover, her chest rising and falling as she sucked in her laboured breaths.

Ashley stood over her beaten opponent, an evil smirk growing on her rich lips. Secure in the fact that Shepard was truly beaten Ashley took the opportunity to remove her own clingy garments that gripped to her sweat stained skin. She gripped the hem of her shirt, yanking the garment over her head in a single, sharp pull, unwilling to allow it to impede her desires any longer. She threw it aside too meet Shepard’s. Her full chest now fully exposed to the contained world around them.

Ashley turned her attentions southward, her strong hands reaching for the clasp of her pants. She groaned in frustration at the devices fiddly mechanics. Shepard giggled at her from her position on the bed at the frustrated look spread across Ashley’s features, Shepard now having managed to regain her composure. Janes good time however was short lived, Ashley managing to break the clasp that held the material tightly to her waist.

With its support gone it was inevitable that the garment would succumb to the overwhelming force of gravity. Her trousers pooled at her feet, Ashley stepped out of the clothing, now dressed solely in a pair of snugly fitting boxers. Ashley resisted the urge to simply leap on top of Shepards offered body, ravaging any exposed patch of skin she could sink her teeth and claws into.

Instead she stepped around the perimeter of the bed; never allowing her eyes to wander from her companion’s supple body, lest she attempt to lash out at her while her back was turned. Ashley stepped onto the bed, her feet pressed firmly into the mattress on either side of Shepards extended legs. She loomed over Shepard like a bird of prey, ready to pounce. Ashley suddenly let her knees collapse in on themselves, allowing her body to succumb to the force of gravity.

Ashley’s groin was wrapped around Shepard’s taut stomach, her knees clasped tightly on either side of her for support in the cow girl position. Shepard’s hands reached out to clasp Ashley’s strong thighs, massaging and exciting the mass of strong muscle. Ashley’s wandering hands scurried across Shepard’s warm stomach, slowly working their way higher to tickle the curve at the base of Shepards breast. She trailed her fingers through the crevice of her cleavage. Her fingers crested the summit of Shepard’s breasts.

She rounded the top of the curve in a graceful arc, the tip of her fingers grazing Shepards extended nipple. Shepard sighed blissfully as her sensitive area was excited. With the area softened for her Ashley once again returned her lips to Shepard’s chest, feeling the echo of her last visit resonate sweetly in her mind as the delectable scent overwhelmed her.

With her appetite wetted Ashley suddenly turned into a ravenous beast. Her teeth clamped tightly around Shepard’s nipple, not even allowing it to slip from her grip as Shepard bucked and writhed underneath her in an attempt to break free of her grip. But Ashley’s hold remained strong. Shepard made one last ditch attempt to pull herself free from Ashley’s hold. Ashley allowed her jaw to go slack, the nub leaping free of her hold. Jane fell back against the soft pillows behind her. Ashley quickly scampered down Shepards body, throwing her lips against Janes gapping pussy.

Ashley slashed her tongue against Janes gapping pussy, touching every corner and draping her outer lips with her saliva. Ashley ensured to move quickly, ensuring to maintain a constant bombardment of pleasure to keep Shepard pinned to the bed. She slid her forearms underneath Shepard’s knees. Ashley forced her arms further underneath them, bracing her shoulders against Jane’s legs, her lips never breaking contact with Shepard’s delectable pussy lips.

Ashley began to press against Shepard’s knees, forcing her thighs into her stomach in the Plough position. The awkward position meant that Ashley had to surrender her hold over Shepard’s quivering lips, instead allowing her tongue to slide freely across the flawless skin of Shepard’s pelvis.

Ashley savoured the sweet taste of Shepard’s sweat cascading down her flat stomach. She once again revisited the familiar territory of Shepard’s cleavage. The advance continued upwards, tasting the nape of Shepard’s neck. She kissed the underside of Shepards chin, planting affectionate kisses on either side of her shoulder blades, nuzzling her nose into the depression created by the bone of her shoulder.

Ashley suddenly retracted herself from Shepards chest, allowing Janes left leg to collapse back to the mattress. Her free arms snaked around Shepard’s leg, clutching the strong limb to her chest, the gentle rise and fall of Ashley’s chest tickling Shepard’s taut skin. Ashley wrapped her arms around Janes leg, her wandering hands touching each of her taut nipples. She yanked at the taut nub of flesh, her lips purring as her embers of desire were enflamed within her. Her fingers glided around the gentle curve that cascaded down from her centre, the feeling dulling her enflamed senses.

Her hands slid down her sides, her open palms pressing into the sides of her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds of flesh into the taut muscle of Jane’s leg. She rubbed the soft mounds of flesh up and down, tickling the side of her head against Shepard’s knee, her long black hair breaking apart in strands to collapse in front of her eyes.

Ashley snaked her head underneath Shepards extended leg. She allowed the outstretched limb to collapse back down onto the mattress, at the same time allowing her weight to succumb to the force of gravity and collapsed onto the mattress.

She immediately wrapped her arms around Shepard’s torso, clutching at whatever area of flesh she could get her rampant hands on. Her long fingers scratched the surface of Shepards flesh, enflaming her nerves and causing her to cringe and writhe in ecstasy as the Gunnery Chief attacked her with the passion and ferocity she demonstrated when she fought alongside her in battle.

Ashley’s vision was soaked red with primal bloodlust. She turned her prey over onto her front, Ashley leaping onto her back. Her hands grabbed at Shepards forearms, pulling them out from under her, forcing Shepard against the soft mattress. Ashley ground her gapping pussy into the back of Janes leg, exciting her pleasures even further.

Ashley’s muscles quickly surrendered to her adrenaline fuelled body rather than her brain. Her bladed teeth bit into Shepards strong back muscles, eliciting sharp gasps as Janes teeth scrapped against Shepards flesh. Ashley’s hands suddenly came free of Shepards forearms, her shaking hands attempting to force their way underneath Shepard’s creamy thigh. Jane’s muscles suddenly tensed, giving Ashley the opening she required to force her fingers deeper, the tips touching against the outer lips of Shepard’s pussy. Ashley allowed her fingers to delve deeper into the warm furnace of Shepard’s pussy. It did not take long for Shepard to be brought to her limit. Ashley soon followed, her warm liquid cascading down Shepards stained leg.

Ashley rolled off of her commander, falling onto her back next to her. Shepard mimicked her movement. The two of them radiated in the shared warmth of their simultaneous organisms. They each gasped in gulps of air which did little to sustain their tired muscles. So instead all they could do was reach a quivering hand out to each other, bringing the two of them together in a tender embrace.


End file.
